User talk:Biohazard22
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the EVA page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fantomas (Talk) 16:17, February 10, 2010 About your statement in regards to EVA not knowing about Ocelot never being possessed, Big Boss mentioned when revealing Ocelot, EVA, and Naomi's grand plan to revive him and how they planned it, he implied that they came up with the plan together (He said "For Me, For them, for Naomi, nothing was more important. And it was for that that they put their grand scheme into motion. EVA stole my body from them and reconstructed it by replacing the missing parts with pieces of Liquid and Solidus. And Ocelot... in order to fool the system, used nanomachines and psychotherapy to transplant Liquid's personality onto his own." Note: the fact that he said "Their grand scheme" implies that the plan, in its entirety, was formulated by all three of them. If EVA truly didn't know that Ocelot was faking possession, I'm pretty sure Big Boss would have said "EVA and Ocelot's respective plans," which, in this wording, would imply that their methods of reviving Big Boss were actually separate. Weedle McHairybug 03:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Nastasha mentioned a novel and drink called Stinger? Guess you didn't look very hard (if at all). She mentions this in the first codec conversation regarding Stinger missiles. You must have skipped the last part of the conversation. --Bluerock 22:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Back to the needless cursing, huh? So mature. Just saying you missed this one since you asked where it came from. Would you like me to quote it for you and add it to the article? Its basically the same words. --Bluerock 22:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe even a gameplay video just in case. Weedle McHairybug 22:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I never said you lied either, but you just kinda flew off the handle, as per usual. If you wanna know stuff don't bother asking me if you're just gonna get all shitty about it. Just chill out. --Bluerock 22:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ooh, you used my surname, I'm freaking out man, lol! Um, you asked me about the whole Stinger thing, remember the little discussion we had, you were an anonymous IP back then. Guess your memory's a lot worse than we thought, huh? Anyway, thanks for the link, your a pretty cool guy, lol. --Bluerock 23:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :You seem to appreciate it enough to respond to it. By the way, are you trying to confuse yourself? You just said a moment ago that you never asked me anything about it, now you're saying you did, make up your mind, silly child.--Bluerock 23:13, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, actually I prefer Cepha, but whatever. Wow, this gets funnier by the second! Its all well and good saying that NOW then, huh? From your original words, it could have meant at anytime, as in a week ago, or a year ago. Guess YOU should work on your communication skills, eh? Also, lose the potty mouth, so we don't need to do this everytime you kick up a fuss. --Bluerock 23:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC)